


Hippie Boyfriend

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [39]
Category: Hair (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Mismatched mugs from NYC.





	Hippie Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



[Hippie Boyfriend [Hair 1979]](https://vimeo.com/285657021) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
